A shining Star
by Fallenhope19
Summary: What if Gazza had a badass sister to help Scara keep him in check? don't own anything other then Pink R/R
1. Chapter 1

**A shining star**

**Written by Bellatrixreincarnation**

**Radio GAGA**

* * *

><p><em>Three hundred years of Cyber globalisation had befallen planet Earth now known as Planet Mall and run by the evil tyrant, Killer Queen who is dynamite with a laser beam. Kids have been enslaved to Global soft and are forbidden to be individuals and make their own music, nothing more than 'perfect clones of each other'. Planet Mall is a happy and safe world where everyone is happy and there are no wars, the perfect world. However this is far from the truth, humans have been enslaved and their only hope is through a man called the Dreamer who will release the power of rock'n'roll and save the kids of Planet Mall!<em>

_However the legend of the Dreamer slowly began to fade as GAGA took over, kids started downloading the latest trends from the internet wearing perfect fake smiles and talking in unison. Yet the Dream was not forgotten, a group of rebels who called themselves the Bohemians, out casted from GAGA land scrounged the junk yards looking for pieces of things to make into instruments and hopefully music. _

_Not a lot is known of the Bohemians for those who were captured by the Globalsoft police were brainwashed and taken to the seven seas of Rhye, never to be seen or heard from again. Leaving GAGA land in the darkness and crappy music._

Looking up from her laptop, a girl with blonde hair with a pink stripe running through it looked around her bedroom at the GAGA colours and GAGA banners in disgust. Her name was Pink, this wasn't her real name of course, and nobody was called anything as cool as that. You were often called something pretty and girly like Britney or Lily, her name was in fact Mindy how she hated it! She hated the perfection of GAGA and the lies behind everything, she hated how she wasn't allowed to express herself or that she was labelled a freak because she had the nerve to be different.

She thanked whatever Gods where up there that she was not alone, thankfully she had her elder brother Jeremy who had started wanting to be called Galileo Figaro for some reason. Jeremy was just as crazy as she was, he could here phrases and song lyrics in his head like she could and here strange, strange sounds. The GAGA girls hated Pink, just as much as the Boy-zone clones hated Galileo. It was a constant battle between them, the GAGA's always trying to convert the two, and however the two kept on fighting.

"Mindy honey your late for virtual high school!" her mother called, Pink groaned, she hated that place so much, luckily she had her best friend Scarlet Jackson. Printing of her GAGA history homework Pink looked quickly into her mirror and grinned at her appearance, instead of wearing the white uniform of crop top and mini skirt, she wore a long draping black dress that her friend Scarlett had helped her make. Her mother had nearly had a diva fit when she saw it, "Pink are you ready?" Galileo asked as he waited awkwardly outside her door, Pink nodded a she snatched her satchel and followed Galileo to hell.

As they approached the insufferably white building where the GAGA kids stood outside in lines smiling, they had seemed to have just downloaded the latest GAGA song. Pink and Galileo looked at each other as the kids started to sing:

_**Teachers and Kids:**_

_**We sit alone and watch your light**_

_**Our only friend, through teenage nights**_

_**And everything we want to get**_

_**We download from the internet **_

_**No need to think, no need to feel**_

_**When only cyberspace is real**_

_**It makes us laugh **_

_**It makes us cry**_

_**It makes us feel like we can fly**_

_**(Globalsoft)**_

_**Hope to record our life online**_

_**Touch any key, the world is mine**_

_**We're lost in space**_

_**But we don't care**_

_**Without your light our world's not there**_

_**Complete control, you are the power **_

_**Our lives are programmed by the hour**_

_**Globalsoft (Globalsoft)**_

_**All we hear is radio GA GA**_

_**Video Goo Goo**_

_**Internet GA GA**_

_**All we hear is cyberspace GA GA**_

_**Marketing Blah Blah**_

_**Always something new**_

_**Globalsoft, all your world loves you**_

_**We watch our shows**_

_**We watch your stars **_

_**Across our screens for hours and hours**_

_**We hardly need our eyes or ears**_

_**We just log on and dreams appear**_

_**(Globalsoft)**_

_**We're not alone **_

_**We have our friends**_

_**On cyber love we can depend**_

_**So stick around cos we'd all miss you**_

_**We need our graphics**_

_**Need our visual**_

_**Complete control, you are the power**_

_**We use our lives up by the hour**_

_**Globalsoft (Globalsoft)**_

_**All we hear is radio GA GA**_

_**Video Goo Goo**_

_**Internet GA GA**_

_**All we hear is cyberspace GA GA**_

_**Marketing Blah Blah**_

_**Always something new**_

_**Globalsoft, all your world loves you**_

_**Loves you**_

Pink mimed vomiting as Gazza smirked as they pushed passed the clones and into the building, Pink was a year younger then Galileo so they said goodbye and went to their respective classrooms. As Pink sat down in GAGA history classroom, she saw Scarlet enter wearing an identical dress to her, her purple hair were in two chic bunches and her eyes were lined in kohl. "Hey Scar!" Pink greeted Scarlett grinned,

"Hey Pink, did you do the homework?" she asked in her old London cockney accent, Pink nodded, "Yeah but somehow I don't think Professor will like it" she said evilly. Scar looked over to be an overly happy woman entered; she had beach blonde hair and glassy blue eyes. "Hey Kids, summer's here and this is your last day before final year!" she cried excitedly. The GAGA sheep cheered and said in the same robotic voice, "That is so cool! Alright" both Scar and Pink rolled their eyes.

The Professor then started grading the test papers, her thin eyebrows knitted together when she saw Pink's essay, "Mindy White! What is the meaning of this essay?" she demanded sternly. The GAGA kids sniggered, I shrugged, and "Nothing Ma'am every word of it is true!" Pink drawled.

"You live in a perfect world young lady you should be grateful, you could work in any department of Globalsoft how about music programming?" she asked, a fake smile plastered onto her face. Pink glared, "I don't wanna program music I wanna make music, my own music!" she yelled. The GAGAs gasped while the professor looked scared,

"Now look here Miss White-" she started saying however Pink cut her off,

"My name is Pink Ma'am" she hissed. The professor's fake smile fell from her face and was replaced with a menacing scowl, "Nobody is called Pink here, where on Planet Mall did you hear that?" she demanded, Pink lost her glare as she said quietly,

"I heard it in my head, I hear words and sounds like '_if today was your last day, tomorrow was too late'" _she said nervously as the GAGAs started to snigger. Suddenly words sprang to Pink's head as she started to sing:

_**I want to break free**_

_**I want to break free**_

_**I want to break free from your lies**_

_**You're so self-satisfied I don't need you**_

_**I've got to break free**_

_**God knows God knows I want to break free**_

_**I've fallen in love**_

_**I've fallen in love for the first time**_

_**In love with a world that's real**_

_**I've fallen in love yeah**_

_**God knows God knows I've fallen in love**_

_**It's strange but it's true, hey!**_

_**I know I'm different, there's so much I have to do**_

_**But I have to be sure**_

_**When I walk out that door**_

_**Oh how I want to be free baby**_

_**Oh how I have to be free**_

_**Oh how I want to break free**_

_**This existence is wrong**_

_**I can't get used to living without living without**_

_**Living without hope**_

_**It's all a lie**_

_**I don't want to live alone**_

_**God knows got to make it on my own**_

_**So people can't you see**_

_**God knows I've got to break free**_

_**God knows I need to**_

_**God knows I want to break free**_

Scarlet cheered while a GAGA girl called Candy shouted "Freak!" the professor had left the room at that point and Pink was called to the Principal's office. As she got there she saw a man wearing a black suit and dark sunglasses and greying hair, he had an aura of intimidation around him. The History Professor stood next to him wearing a smug look on her face, "This is her Commander the trouble maker!" she declared. The man removed his sunglasses and looked at what she was wearing, "Dear child what is this I have been hearing you say about the company?" he asked in a patronizing voice.

Pink growled, "It's all true!" she spat as a laser cage appeared around her, Pink looked around startled, "Take her away!" the Commander ordered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the courtyard Scarlett was humming the song Pink had been singing to herself, suddenly she was surrounded by a gang of Teen Bitches who ruled the Virtual High. They wore short multi-coloured shorts and tank tops, they each held a MacDonald cup "Check out the weirdo girls!" the leader if the Teen Bitches called, and she had blonde hair and brown eyes and was called Cindy. "Weirdo!" the others shouted.<p>

"Doesn't your mum download you anything decent to wear?" a brunette called Danny yelled, Scar growled, "I make my own fashion statements!" she spat. This got a laugh from the others as a red head called Tiffy yelled mockingly, "What's today's statement: hello I'ma pathetic ugly little zero?" the girls cackled. Two twins blonde stepped forward, "How will you ever get with one of the Boy-zones dressed like some kind of freak?" she asked stupidly. "Freak!" the others chorused

"You're a disgrace to the GAGA girls!" the others yelled, Scarlet felt anger bubble inside her as she yelled "I ain't no GAGA girl! And I ain't interested in the boys-are-us der brains you hang out with!" she hissed. The others looked at each other before Cindy stepped forward an arrogant smirk on her face, "You are such a sad loner!" she declared. Scarlet smirked, "You sure are right about that…. Bitch!" she hissed as the girls made 'ooh' noised.

Scarlet thought back to the song she had once heard Pink sing and opened her mouth:

_**Scaramouche:**_

_**Can anybody find me somebody to love?**_

_**Each morning I get up I die a little**_

_**Can barely stand on my feet (take a look at yourself)**_

_**Take a look in the mirror and cry (and cry)**_

_**Lord, what you doing to me**_

_**I spent all my years to believe in you**_

_**But I just can't get no relief, Lord**_

_**Somebody (somebody), ooh somebody (somebody)**_

_**Can anybody find me somebody to love? **_

_**Scaramouche (& GaGas):**_

_**I work hard (she works hard)**_

_**Every day of my life**_

_**I work till I ache in my bones**_

_**At the end (at the end of the day)**_

_**I take home my broken heart all on my own**_

_**I get down (down) on my knees (knees)**_

_**And I start to pray (praise the lord)**_

_**Till the tears run down from my eyes (oooh)**_

_**Oh somebody (somebody), ooh somebody (somebody)**_

_**Can anybody find me somebody to love**_

_**Every day (everyday)**_

_**I try and I try and I try**_

_**But everybody wants to put me down**_

_**They say I'm going crazy**_

_**They say I got a lot of water on my brain**_

_**I got no common sense**_

_**I got nobody left to believe**_

_**Yeah! **_

_**Got no feel, I got no rhythm**_

_**I just keep losing my beat (You just keep losing and losing!)**_

_**I'm OK, I'm all right (she's ok - she's all right)**_

_**And I ain't gonna face no defeat**_

_**I just gotta get out of this prison cell (prison cell)**_

_**One day I'm gonna be free, Lord!**_

_**(Find me somebody to love**_

_**Find me somebody to love**_

_**Find me somebody to love**_

_**Find me somebody to love**_

_**Find me somebody to love)**_

_**Find me, find me oh...**_

_**(Somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody**_

_**Somebody find me somebody to love)**_

_**Can anybody find me somebody to love**_

_**Somebody to love!**_

As the song finished a man stepped out of the shadows he was wearing a black suite and black sunglasses, "Ah young lady you should know that the Company loves you…. Take her away!" he ordered as the Teen Bitches cackled and waved.

"Globalsoft equals fascism!" she yelled before she was drugged.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors' notes:<strong>_

_**Hello I'm not sure when I'll next update but the idea popped into my head during rehearsals seeing as WWRY is my school's play (I'm a GAGA but a Bohemian on the inside) and I thought hey what if Gazza had a sister? Next chapter will be Under pressure, Killer Queen and It's a kind of magic.**_

_**Rock out you pleasure seekers!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bright Star

Written by Bellatrixreincarnation

Under Pressure

* * *

><p>The hospital was silent as three figures lay on hospital beds with bandages tied around their heads; their eyes flickered slowly open as they jumped up. "G-g-g-gaga girl who are you?" the male demanded fiercely having a slight stutter. The girl with purple hair growled, "I ain't no G-g-g-gaga girl and I don't answer questions!" she snapped. The second girl with blonde hair with a pink stripe running through it glared at the both of them but before she could intervene the strange boy said in a scared voice, "I'm… I don't know who I am."<p>

Purple haired girl laughed sarcastically as the boy desperate to redeem himself said proudly "But my name is Galileo Figaro" the girl's eyes widened. "Pink's brother?" she asked. The girl with the pink hair waved, "Hey Scar" she said Galileo looked at his sister and then back at the strange girl. "Pink why were you arrested?" he demanded sternly to the younger girl, Pink rolled her eyes "They didn't like what I wrote in my history essay you?" she asked

"They didn't like what I sang!" Gazza admitted, Scar watched for a moment before muttering, "I got arrested because they don't like the way I DRESS!" she yelled the last word. The siblings looked at each other, "What do you think they did to us?" Pink asked nervously looking around nervously. Galileo leaned over to hug his sister while Scar asked "Do you think they will ever just leave us alone?" Galileo looked at her his sea blue eyes were filled with anger as he hissed "Don't you get it we're a virus on their hard drive" the girl's eyes glittered with menace

"And they won't stop!" Pink murmered while Scar finished

"Until they dragged us to trash!" suddenly words started to form in their heads as they started to sing:

Galileo & Scaramouche & Pink:

Pressure! Pushing down on me

Pressing down on you, no man ask for

Under pressure

**Galileo:**

That brings a building down

Splits a family in two

**Scaramouche:**

Puts people on streets

Um ba ba be

Um ba ba be

**Galileo:**

De day oh

Ee day oh

**Pink:**

That's okay

**Galileo:**

It's the terror of knowing what this world is about

**Scaramouche:**

Watching some good friends screaming

**All:**

Let me out!

**Pink:**

Pray tomorrow gets me higher

**All**

Pressure on people, people on streets

**Galileo:**

Day day de mm hm

Da da da ba ba

**Scaramouche:**

Okay

**Pink:**

Chippin' around - kick my brains around the floor

These are the days it never rains but it pours

Ee do ba be

Ee da ba ba ba

Um bo bo

Be lap

People on streets - ee da de da de

People on streets - ee da de da de da de da

It's the terror of knowing

What this world is about

Watching some good friends screaming

**Scaramouche and Pink**

Let me out!

**Galileo:**

Pray tomorrow gets me higher and higher

**Scaramouche:**

Pressure on people, people on streets

**Galileo & Scaramouche**

Turned away from it all like a blind man

Sat on a fence but it don't work

**Pink**

Keep coming up with love but it's all slashed and torn

**Scaramouche:**

Why - why - why?

Love love love love

**Galileo:**

Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking

**Scaramouche & Pink:**

Can't we give ourselves one more chance

**Galileo:**

Why can't we give love that one more chance

**Pink:**

Why can't we give love, give love, give love, give love

Give love, give love, give love, give love, give love

**Scaramouche**

'Cause love's such an old-fashioned word

**All**

And love dares you to care for

The people on the edge of the night

And loves dares you to change our way

Of caring about ourselves

This is our last chance

This is our last dance

**Galileo:**

This is ourselves

**Scaramouche:**

Under pressure

**All**

Under pressure

Pressure

They finished with Scar and Gazza close together with Pink awkwardly on the side, "What do we do now?" Scar asked going to stand near Pink who watched her curiously while Galileo answered "We run out into the night we're rebels now baby!" he cried tearing the bandaged from his head. Scar glared at him, "Don't call me baby!" she hissed as they fled from the hospital.

The GAGA streets were deserted as it was GAGA happy hour, the trio quickly slipped among the shadows as they headed for the outlands were no self-respecting GAGA would dream of entering. Galileo was talking none stop about his dreams, about how he thought they meant something, Pink rolled her eyes. It was so obvious Gaz had a crush on Scar.

* * *

><p>They soon entered the outlands and were stunned at the change of colour, no longer were there that blinding and obnoxious white washed buildings and happy looking people. Instead grassy planes and muddy roads lay before them; a large looking rain cloud was floating towards them in the darkening sky. "We'd better take cover!" Pink shouted as they looked for some sort of shelter so not to be hit by the acid and highly toxic rain.<p>

Pink spotted an old fashioned car lying in the middle of the road, "Quick in there!" she cried as they charged for the shelter as the heavens opened. Once inside Gaz continued his dream talk, "I know I talk a lot about myself but there is a lot to say…. These dreams I have they have to mean something right?" he asked excitedly. Scar rolled her eyes and gave him a smile, "Of course they do Gazza…. That you're a self-obsessed arsehole!" she said sweetly while Pin k started to laugh.

Galileo pouted, "After all the words and phrases it always comes back to a great open space with p-people everywhere! And noise huge, huge noise!" he said excitedly. Pink remembered this dream, "And then come the words" Gaz said not noticing Scarlet's bemused look. "Oh what words?" she asked sarcastically, "Seek out the place of living rock"

"A bright, bright star will lead the way" Pink found herself saying

"To where the Champions played" they said together. Scar looked at them as if they had spouted two heads. "Sounds like bollox to me" she said snidely. Pink scowled while Gaz looked unaffected, "Maybe… I dreamt a name for you I think… you too Pink" he said. The girls looked at him curiously, "Go on?" they said together, Gaz turned to Scar

"Scaramouche" he said happily, Scar raised her eyebrow

"Scaramouche? Scara-mouche don't ya think that's a bit….. Well crap?" she asked, Gaz shrugged, "It's the best one I could come up with, the others were Long Tall Sally, Honkey Tonk Woman, Lucy-in-the-sky-with-diamonds or Fat bottom girl…." Scar looked at him for a moment then at Pink who was trying not to laugh, "I'll take Scaramouche, Scara-mouche actually it does have a ring to it kind of anarchic something like what they used to call a tune" she said happily.

Gaz got a look over his face that showed he had just got a phrase in his head, "Scaramouche, Scaramouche will you do the Fandango?" he asked excitedly. Scaramouche looked at him in disgust, "Are you trying to get in my pants?" she asked sceptically. Pink looked disgusted,

"Moving swiftly on what dear brother do you wish to call me and what may I ask is wrong with Pink?" she asked. Gaz looked relieved to be saved from the awkward conversation, "Orianthi because Pink sounds to GAGA" he said simply. Pink raised her eyebrow, "Oh really let me guess you have some others as well?" she asked. Gaz nodded under Pink's deadly gaze,

"No actually" he said slowly,

"I suppose Pink does sound a bit GAGA like those horrible pink wigs they wear, yuck! Fine I'll take Orianthi" she said. Suddenly the sound of a screeching woman could be heard as a strangely dressed man and woman appeared. The woman held a knife to the back of Scaramouche and Orianthi's neck "Talk quick bitch where did you and your boyfriend get the words!" snarled the woman to Ori

. "First of lady he is my brother and second what the hell are you on about?" Orianthi growled. The crazy lady glared at Ori, "He called you Orianthi and her Scaramouche and knew the Holy fragments of the Holy Text!" she yelled.

"What Holy text I don't know what you're talking about and get off my sister!" Gaz yelled angrily fighting against the big macho man who wore a bandanna around his head. "Long Tall Sally, Honkey Tonk Woman, the words man the words from the past!" he growled. Gaz looked terrified as the man got up in his face, "You've seen the fragments you've been to the Heartbreak Hotel! You're a spy!" she declared.

"I d-d-don't know what you're talking about hahahaha I just hear these things in my head as does Orianthi" Gaz blurted having a crazed look on his face as he stared at the man who loosened his grip a little. "Who are you?" the man bellowed, Gaz looked like he was about to wet himself, "I don't know!" he cried, "Why do people keep asking me that?" he said more to himself. "I am the Walrus! This is Roger talking Ground control! Can you hear the drums Fernando?" he shouted as Scaramouche deadpanned while Ori shouted "I AM THE DANCING QUEEN!"

The strange looking people backed away slowly the man had a thinking look on his face while the woman looked at them weirdly, "And you just hear these Holy words in … your head?" the man asked. The siblings nodded

"Yes we don't know where they come from they drive us mad with all these phrases and sounds" Gaz ranted pacing. Orianthi decided to finish off where Gaz had started, "Stupid and obviously useless phrases, I mean what the hell is a tambourine man? What's the story Balamoury? And who was the real slim shady?" she cried as if someone could answer her.

"Meat I think we found em this dude and Chic are the ones we have been waiting for!" he cried running over to the woman who let go of Scaramouche and Orianthi. Orianthi rushed over to Galileo and hugged him, "I say they are all spies!" the woman Meat hissed.

"They're the Dreamers the ones we've been waiting for!" the man tried to say however Meat wasn't having any of it. "Test him and his Chics!" she growled narrowing her eyes at the trio, Scaramouche glared at Meat, "His Chic what am I now poultry?" she demanded fiercely.

"I don't need to prove myself to you nor do my sister and her friend!" Gaz growled holding Orianthi closer. "Test em!" Meat shouted as the man stepped forward and started to sing:

_**Mama just killed a man**_

_**But a gun against his head**_

_**Pulled my trigger now he's dead**_

The man then pointed at the siblings to carry on

_**Gaz**_

_**Mama life has just began**_

_**Orianthi**_

_**But now I've gone and thrown it all away**_

_**Both**_

_**Mama Oooh**_

"They know the text but they never read it! It's them Meat it's the Dreamers!" the man exclaimed excitedly. The siblings looked startled as the man and Meat started bombarding them with questions. "Please tell us who is mama? Who's been killed and why has it all been thrown away?" Meat asked. "I don't know" Gaz said dumbly this was obviously not the right answer "We have been searching for the meaning our whole lives!" she cried. Ori rolled her eyes, "What do you want a medal or something?" she snapped. The woman glared at her, "Answers would be nice" she spat back.

The man stepped forward and seized the siblings around the shoulders "You have to come with us to the heartbreak hotel!" he decided. Meat glared at Scaramouche who stood in the shadow of the car, "Not her though we don't need her!" she said nastily. Both siblings jumped to defend Scaramouche, "We are not going anywhere without Scara!" Orianthi growled dangerously, "Yeah then where would you be!" Galileo challenged.

"Err Gazza, Ori what makes you think I want to go anywhere with this lot they could be killers" Scaramouche said eyeing the strange couple. Orianthi started laughing, "What like you're ex was?" she asked. Scaramouche smiled, "Hey I like a rebel" she said smiling. The man beamed at her

"That's exactly what we are baby killers, thrillers and bismillers!" the man cried, Meat rolled her eyes. "We're the resistance the last hope!" she cried proudly, the man grinned "We are the Bohemians!" he cried.

"Now you have a choice to make…. Are you ready to break free?" Meat asked "Do you want it all?" the man demanded.

"To be a shooting star! A tiger!" Meat cried

"To defy the laws of gravity!"

"Are you ready to be…? CHAMPIONS?" Meat yelled

The siblings looked excited while Scara looked bored, "Sounds a bit boring if you ask me" she yawned. The other four looked scandalised,

"Scara Whatcha talking about?" Ori demanded

"I was joking Ori of course I wanna go!" she said laughing at the look on her best friend's face. "Hell yeah!" Orianthi cheered as she high fived Scara,

"Now remember this if you come with us and join the bohemians there is no way back to GAGA land you'll be an outcast forever no long a remember of Cons human race!" the man cried.

"Sounds perfect let's go!" Scaramouche cried as they left the rundown alleyway unaware of the shadows that were following them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

**Hello everyone our version of WWRY rocked it was so awesome and I advise anyone who gets the opportunity to perform in it to enjoy it! Anyway I changed Pink's name to Orianthi because I think Pink sounds a bit GAGAish (no offence to P!nk) and Orianthi is one of my favourite singers. **

**There will be a few none Queen songs that Ori will be singing because obviously most of the songs between Gaz and Scara are love songs that will make her feel a bit awkward. Thank you for reading and until next time fellow Bohemians 8)**


End file.
